Behind the Screen
by Read Please
Summary: What happens after the movie is finished? I'll tell you what. The characters go back to their 'areas' and stay their until their movie is played again. Yet when the Dreamworks and Disney characters get restless what will they do to get into the other areas? There is only one thing stopping them and that's a big fence...
1. Chapter 1

This is basically an introduction to another series. As I am too lazy to right a chapter now, I thought I'd do this. This is going to be a oneshot series (as taken inspiration from .ryder) based on an alternate universe. This universe is one where the Disney and Dreamworks characters are confided to different places and usually do not interact. This is fine for the couples happy with their relationships, but for those who wish to be on the other side, not so much. This may turn into a bit of a Jackunzel or Merricup though if you have any suggestions for characters or pairings then go ahead and ask. Review on this introduction before I start the story if you want them included from the start, if not then, review throughout. Great to have support, so please do review, even if not for character suggestions.

I guess I'll write to you soon

Farewell!


	2. The actual chapter 1

Jack was tired. Rise of the Guardians had just finished playing at a school, which meant he had to wait through hours of lunch on pause, waiting for the kids to come back and watch his movie. He stretched out his arm which had been frozen above his head when the movie paused. He passed through the small blue door and pressed '_DreamWorks'_. The small elevator was empty and he found his way to his area without any interruption from the old Disney Channel casts. There were only two elevators for the entire movie casts of all Disney movies and DreamWorks. They weren't supposed to go in each- others 'areas', yet he could hear them from DreamWorks. He made his way down a narrow path, snow following in his footsteps. Jack thought about the time he and Kim Possible had ended up in the same elevator. This was the only contact he had with the Disney characters. It was about 2005 and she was excited about a new movie. Two years later, he found himself in the same elevator with her but this time she was pissed off because her show had been cancelled. Jack wasn't even going to think about the time he landed himself in an elevator with the 'That's SO raven' cast. He looked up at the sky, a crescent moon in the air with the little fisherman. He always hoped it would be day in the 'Rise of the Guardians' area. He heard in 'Shrek' the sun was always shining. He had visited a few times but he had never seen it here. He turned around and saw a booming fence. This fence was made of tall wooden posts, 50 feet high. They were the walls separating the Disney universe and the DreamWorks. "What would it be like?" He said aloud. What would it be like, to live in a Disney universe? Music drifted over the fence. Oh, that's right. Everyone sings! Only a handful of movies this side of the fence sings, Jack thought, trailing his way over to the small village, where he would be sleeping that night. He laid himself down and prepared for a crappy night sleep, like he always had. "Rise of the Guardians, please report to the elevator, Rise of the Guardians."

Ugh, here we go again.

**_I will write more, I just haven't gotten around to it. I have taken all of your suggestions very seriously and if there are any more please tell me quick. I will start introducing more characters next chapter and if you want to see a relationship, review. Thanks again_**

**_Read Please :)_**


	3. Chapter 2

Rapunzel looked at the wall.

She had seen DreamWorks movies heaps of times, in fact, every Friday they seemed to be playing another one. It was funny to think they were only doing this to pull the people on the other side of that wall out of their Friday night.

I was cruel. Yet she watched them, intrigued by the fact that she could see any one of these characters if she just climbed that wall.

Disney Land wasn't to interesting after you live there for a while. Each village surrounded the Walt Disney statue. Right now she was buying bread from the Cinderella Bakery. Always tasted better than the Tangled Bakery. She looked at the baker. His difference in cartoon was amazing. Rapunzel was an animation, the Baker was a simple hand drawing.

Walt Disney had changed.

Once he had died a light n the Mickey Mouse village went out. When she first arrived she was warned that if a light went out in her village it was because the DreamWorks characters were finally going to take over their side of the wall. Rapunzel didn't believe that.

_Tangled, please report to the elevators. Tangled._

Here we go, she thought. She gripped hands with her baby-self and walked her to the elevators.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not posting in a year, or however long it was. They have been shoving assignments down our throats and I haven't had a spare moment in ages. Anyway, I'm trying not to make the chapters to long until I involve some other characters, which I will next chapter, I promise. :) Thanks for reading. Bye!**


End file.
